1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for inserting drawstrings into clothing apparel or other articles which have a channel or hem in which the drawstring is disposed to facilitate tightening or closing of the apparel or articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to secure a device to a drawstring and then insert the device and drawstring into an opening in the hem or channel of a garment, e.g., a sweatshirt or sweatpants, and then manipulate the device within the garment to thread the drawstring through and out of the same or another opening in the garment. These devices serve to permit restringing of a drawstring that has been accidentally removed from the channel or hem. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,437 to Sauger.
Known devices for accomplishing such restringing have heretofore been inadequate in securely attaching the drawstring to the device, or they have been relatively cumbersome in that they include several specialized parts which must be assembled together. For example, the device disclosed in the patent referenced above includes a stringing rod having a V-shaped notch cut in its one end and a mating conically shaped tip. In devices like this, the specially constructed components increase the overall cost of manufacturing, packaging, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for inserting drawstrings that is free of the aforementioned problems.